El importante
by 404
Summary: A Sebastian Smythe le gustaba Blaine Anderson, al menos lo suficiente para desear lastimar a ese noviecillo suyo, Kurt Hummel.


**EL IMPORTANTE**

* * *

**Avisos:** _Escrito después del capítulo "The First Time" de la tercera temporada con el, aún entonces, malvado villano Sebastian._

_Contiene Sebastian/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt y un casi intangible amor/odio entre Sebastian/Kurt._

_Me resultó bastante complicado limitarme a mil palabras, por lo que al final traté de comprimirlo y me vi en la espantosa necesidad de cortar palabras. Lamento eso, sé que la señora panqueques va a regañarme. En todo caso estoy lista para superarme con una historia más grande. Dedicado, en parte, a la señora anteriormente mencionada que me inspiró de último momento a escribir esto y abandonar lo demás. Espero no ser descalificada al final de cuentas, lo cierto es que mis dedos tienen vida propia y hacen lo que quieren. Esto es lo más romántico que puedo escribir si hablamos de un "villano" humano, promiscuo y hasta cierto punto, adolescente. Aún así, tengo mis dudas._

_Por cierto, esto forma parte del _**1er reto-concurso: Creando lo excepcional**_, de __FanFiction Chronicle__s_. Más información aquí: 

(h) (t) (t) (p) (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) fanfictionchronicles .jimdo. c o m (diagonal) 1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/

* * *

La primera vez que lo había contemplado le pareció indiscutiblemente interesante. Recargado en la puerta, con un aire nostálgico al mirarlos cantar; una vista preciosa desde el piano de cola negra donde Sebastian estaba sentado.

Blaine era un joven atractivo de buena complexión, dueño de una voz y popularidad impresionantes. A juzgar por el cariño y gusto que mostraban lo Warblers teniéndolo de visita, esa hermosa sonrisa resplandecía porque era de _él_ y no por la perfecta dentadura aperlada.

Por supuesto, como en su juicio no existía ni por asomo la timidez, jalarlo del brazo e invitarlo a unirse a ellos fue pan comido.

_Uptown Girl_ terminó en un amistoso apretón de manos, con presentación incluida, después de la tanda de abrazos e insistencias para que regresara a cantar con ellos. Blaine les extendió unos boletos para la obra _West Side Story_ en _William McKinley High School_, donde sería uno de los protagonistas, diciéndoles lo feliz que sería si todos ellos fueran a apoyarlo.

—Así que eres una leyenda en Dalton.

Sebastian se consideraba un promiscuo por naturaleza. Malvado, manipulador; tan elegante y sensual como cualquier cazador francés. Uno que se las había arreglado para arrastrar al anterior líder de los Warblers al acogedor comedor de la academia.

Un poco cohibido, Blaine trastabilló con las palabras. Sebastian sonrió y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los avellana con intensidad.

—No seas modesto —señaló—, yo estaba como: "No sé quién es este chico Blaine, pero aparentemente él es demasiado sexy y canta de ensueño. Una lástima que me lo perdiera".

La conversación continuó en un descarado coqueteo, salpicada de preguntas astutas, donde Blaine prefirió contestar haciéndose la vista gorda, alagado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Con la excusa de la práctica de _Lacrosse_, Sebastian se marchó hasta asegurarse que se verían de nuevo.

* * *

Había decidido encontrarse en el concurrido restaurante _The Lima Bean_, compartiendo un vaso de café. Para sorpresa de Blaine, Sebastian pidió un poco de coñac _courvoisier_ en el suyo; una mezcla que frecuentemente tomaba en París. Al hacer público su pensamiento, la sorpresa del otro fue evidentemente mayor, y para él, quien se carcajeaba por dentro gracias a la ingenuidad del otro, el plan de conquista iba fortaleciéndose.

—Sebastian, tengo novio —dijo Blaine cuando percibió que el coqueteo se hacía tan obvio que no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo.

El interés del interpelado no dio señas de mermarse. Cultivado por la experiencia, donde las relaciones se daban con el choque de cuerpos sedosos y no de los corazones, a Sebastian ese tipo de objeciones estaban muy lejos de importarle.

—No se enterará —insistió, incapaz de darse por vencido. Pero Blaine, firme en su perorada de lo importante que era su novio para él, volvió a negarse.

—Él es maravilloso.

_Maravilloso eres tú con ese rostro tan perfecto_, quiso decir Sebastian, quien pensaba seriamente cubrirse los oídos si Blaine insistía en hablarle de su novio; cuya existencia empezaba a molestarle.

—¿Quién es maravilloso?

Una inquisitiva mirada azul, más limpia y grande que la suya, fue lo primero que vio después de que esa voz de tarabilla se le metiera a los oídos.

—¡Tú! —Blaine, aunque contrariado, continuó hablando—. Justo estábamos hablando de ti —luego lo miró —, Sebastian, él es Kurt, mi novio, de quien justo…

No hacían falta las presentaciones. Podía deducirlo por sí mismo: era bastante obvio. Cuando una pálida mano se puso frente a él, ambos tan corteses como podían permitírselo en esas condiciones, Sebastian la recibió con gusto. Era pequeña, suave y a juzgar por el rápido apretón que quiso pellizcarle la piel por un momento, también muy susceptible.

—Un placer.

Kurt había resultado ser, además, un chico perspicaz. Rápido y certero en sus preguntas, sabiendo como esquivar golpes y regresarlos con la misma astucia en la que fueron lanzados. Tan listo que incluso rodeó el brazo de Blaine en un claro gesto de propiedad.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió invitarlos a un bar gay usando credenciales falsas. Estaba escuchando la patética excusa de Kurt y Blaine hasta que no pudo contenerse más y les señaló, casi escogiendo las palabras para no parecer demasiado soez, lo poco que estaban disfrutando su vida. Muy probablemente el chasco fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque el _noviecito_ elevó la barbilla con presunción.

—Iremos.

Mientras Kurt hablaba de cosas que no entendía ni le interesaban, Sebastian, satisfecho, intentó absorber la avellana achocolatada de los ojos de Blaine cuando éste coreó a su novio confirmándole su asistencia.

Había encontrado algo divertido en Ohio, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Sí, era un sinvergüenza. Lo admitía con placer y orgullo.

Bailar con Blaine en la pista, rodeados de hombres sonrientes y tan bebidos como ellos… _Kurt_ refundido en la esquina viéndolo todo desde lejos. Sí, era realmente fantástico. Sebastian pensaba que en algún momento se marcharía indignado, entonces Blaine tendría que quedarse con él, ambos subirían al automóvil… y después pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Sencillo, precipitado, pero eficaz.

Cuando Kurt apareció bailando dándole las espaldas, poniéndose en medio de los dos moviendo los hombros y las caderas, definitivamente tuvo que reírse. El chiquillo tenía agallas para hacerlo, tomando el lugar que le pertenecía e interponiéndose cada vez que se acercaba al otro. Luego que Blaine lo olvidó por completo y se concentró de lleno en su novio, terminó bailando solo, pegándose a otros cuerpos sudorosos.

_Ridículo_. Desplazado, Sebastian se acercó insinuante y en un movimiento de piernas, le arrebató a Blaine, acompasado por el ritmo de la música y las parpadeantes luces coloridas. Irritado, pero con aire digno, Kurt envolvió sus brazos en los hombros de Blaine y éste se giró de inmediato, dándole la espalda.

Sebastian entonces dejó de divertirse, se acercó hasta ellos y sin despegar la mirada de Kurt que le presumía esa evidente preferencia hacia él, por un momento realmente quiso hacerle daño. Quizá sólo así dejaría de presumirle que Blaine jamás lo vería porque ya tenía alguien más importante que él.


End file.
